pokemon colluseum
by E-hero tornado
Summary: This is my own version. I hope you like it. It's with the two teens. named Thomas and Yuki.
1. The beginning

_**This is my own version of Pokemon Colosseum, I'm having the two main characters having the names Thomas and Yuki. Those were possible names for the characters and the first ones I used**_**.**

"_**Well, today's the day, I can finally do something right for once." **_**Thomas was thinking to himself. He had finished putting charges around Team Snagem's hideout. He was part of that team because it was fun for him for a while, but when they started to steal other trainer's pokemon, he became ashamed of himself and hated the team. His plan was to blow up the hideout and steal the portable snag machine. It could convert any pokemon into a snag ball, a device that could steal the pokemon from other trainers. There was only one, and Thomas was taking for himself and was going to find a way to use it for good. He was with his Umbreon, and then he pressed the switch, and the charges exploded. He also placed some in front of the room where the Snag Machine was. It was there, and Thomas took it. "Come on Umbreon, let's move!" He said as he ran while holding the Snag Machine. Umbreon ran with him and they went off to his motorbike. As they were escaping, Team Snagem was following them and leading was Gonzap. "Come back here Thomas! What are you doing?" He yelled. "I'm getting away from here! Good-bye!" He and Umbreon got to his bike and his Espeon was waiting for him. He jumped on the bike, Umbreon then got on, Thomas started the engine, and took off. While he got away, the rest of the charges blew up the rest of the Hideout. Thomas lifted his eye coverings, and sped away.**

**After riding for a while, Thomas stopped his bike. He stopped it in front of a train engine that looked run-down. There was a sign that said it was called "Outskirt Stand." **_**"I am a little hungry. I may rest a while." **_**He thought to himself. He returned Espeon and Umbreon to their poke balls and went up. He also saw a pickup truck with a bag on the carrier part. "**_**I wonder what's in there?"**_** He wondered. He then saw two people come out of the locomotive. One with spikey orange and yellow hair and a blue shirt. The other had a hat with an orange vest and a blue shirt. "That was delicious Trudly, I can't remember that last time I ate like that." Said the Spikey hair guy. "Yeah Folly, and we score big as well. The boss is going to really appreciate us for this." They then got on the truck, and drove away. **_**"I wonder what that was all about?" **_**Thomas wondered to himself. **_**"Oh well, I'm just hungry**_**." He then went into the stand, but little did he know he would take part in something very, very big.**

**------**

**When he went inside, he was just in time to catch the latest news story. "Authorities have made a shocking discovery about the building that blew up in Echo canyon, It's Team Snagem's hideout. The building is currently under investigation and we will report if anything comes up." The report ended. "Good to know the police got news of my handiwork. Hopefully no one here will think I'm from Team Snagem." Thomas thought to himself. He went up to the counter and ordered some food for himself and his pokemon, Espeon and Umbreon. He still had some money with him, but he needed to battle some more if he wanted to get more money and get his pokemon to become stronger. After he and his team finshed eating. He paid the bill, left a tip, and left. When they got outside, a man from the bar was running to him. "Hi, my name's Willie, when I saw you, I got the urge to battle you. So do you want to battle?" he asked. "Okay," said Thomas. "Sounds like fun." They went out and started to battle.**

**------**

**Willie then sent out two Zigzagoon, Thomas sent out Espeon and Umbreon. "Zigzagoon, use double pin missile!" Willie said. They both unleashed needles from their bodies. They hit both Espeon and Umbreon. "Espeon use confusion! Umbreon use Secret power!" Thomas said. Espeon used some physic power, and Umbreon unleashed some power too. They hit both Zigzagoons. "Umbreon, snatch!" Umbreon prepared for an attack. "Both of you, defense curl!" The attacks didn't work. "When a pokemon uses Snatch, they take away the opponent's stat changing move and use it for their own." explained Thomas. "Umbreon, bite, Espeon, Quick attack!" ordered Thomas. They made their moves and defeated the enemies. "Great job," said Willie. Thomas got some money for winning. "You're really good." said Willie. "Why don't you try your skills at Phenac city? There are a lot of cool trainers there, stronger than me. They would really test your skills." "Okay, thanks. I'm Thomas" said Thomas. After they shook hands. Thomas was on his way.**


	2. introductions

After riding a while, Thomas got to Phenac city. He returned Espeon and Umbreon to their pokeballs, got off his motorcycle, and went into the city. He got to the entrance, but then saw the two people from the outskirt stand with the bag from their truck. "This thing keeps moving it's hard to hold the bag still." Said the one with yellow spiky hair. "I know what you mean." Said the one with a hat. "Mpph, help, someone help." said a voice from inside the bag. "Darn, that tape didn't keep her trap shut!" The one with the spiky hair said. The one with a hat looked up and saw Thomas. "Oh darn, did that runt hear everything?!" He asked. The two men dropped the bag and proceeded to Thomas. "It's your own fault for this, prepare to defend yourself." The spiky haired one said. "Who are you two?" Thomas asked. "I'm Folly" said the spiky haired person. "And this guy is Trudly." he said pointing to his partner. Thomas and Folly battled. "Go Whismer and Whismer!" Folly yelled out. "Go Espeon and Umbreon!" Thomas said. "Whismer, use Tackle, and Whismer, Pound." Folly yelled out. They attacked and hit. "Again!" "Espeon, Confusion! Umbreon, Secret Power." Thomas ordered. Espeon attacked, and hit one of the two pokemon, and Umbreon got them and inflicted damage on other. "Whismur, use Uproar, Whismur, Focus punch!" The first Whismur yelled out loud, and the other went for Umbreon, "Umbreon, Bite!" Thomas said. Umbreon got that Whismur knocked out. "Espeon, use Swift!" Espeon attacked with stars coming out from it. It hit the remaining Whismur and it fainted. Thomas got some money for winning.

"You're good, you knocked out my Pokemon." said Folly. "Wait that face, are you maybe, Team Snagem's?" "_Uh-oh_." Thomas thought to himself. "_I just want to forget about that, but what do these guys know about Team Snagem?_" "Hey's what's going on over there?" Someone asked. Two people came running up to Thomas, Trudly, and Folly. "Help, they're robbers." said the voice inside the bag. "You be quiet, We're kidnappers, got that. Kidnappers!" Folly said. "Don't tell them that imbecile!" said Trudly. "You got lucky this time, but we'll get you when we next meet." The two ran away. "Oh man, there's someone inside the bag." Said one of the two people who came up. "This thing's tight, those horrible people!" he said. "Can you help us?" The other person asked Thomas. "Oh well, since I've left Team Snagem, I may as well be helpful this way." Thomas said to himself. "Okay I'll help." said Thomas out loud. He undid the knot and the bag opened up. They put the bag upright and it came off. A girl with orange hair and had two sides spiked a bit came out. She wore a white skirt, purple and white boots, a purple shirt and a blue and white jacket. "Thanks, I thought I'd be stuck in there." She said. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in Phenac city, the oasis in the desert." said one of the people. "This person saved you from those two thugs." She said pointing out at Thomas. "Thank you, but what's your name?" the red-haired girl asked. "I'm Thomas." Thomas replied. "I'm Yuki" the red-haired girl said. "I was in the next town when those two people grabbed me. Oh by the way, did they use a peculiar pokemon?" Yuki asked. "No, they looked normal to me. Why do you ask." said the runner. "Oh no reason." Yuki said. "If something's on your mind, you should ask the mayor. his house is up the stairs and to the left." Said the woman of the group. "Okay thanks." Yuki said. "Thomas, do you think I could come with you? I don't want to be a prisoner again. If those two come here, I won't be able to protect myself, so please?" Yuki asked. "Maybe I should let her hang out with me, but I can't let her find out about my past.." Thomas thought to himself. "Okay, you can come with me." Thomas said. "Thanks Thomas." said Yuki. The two then made their way to the mayor's house, but someone was coming out. A blue spiky haired man came out and noticed Thomas. "You're an odd person, I have a feeling we'll meet again." he said as he walked out. "That guy gave me a chill." Yuki said. The two then went inside.

The mayor was there and saw Thomas and Yuki. He looked a little fat and had red clothes on. "Hello, Welcome to Phenac City. I am the Mayor Es Cade. How may I help you?" Es cade asked. Yuki stepped up. "Um." she started to say. Es Cade then spoke. "Oh, and what may I do for a beautiful young lady like you?" he asked. "I saw it." Yuki replied. "Saw it, and what did you see?" Es Cade asked. "I saw a weird pokemon. No, what I saw was a pokemon with a black aura that would attack people." Yuki said to make things clear. The mayor was taken aback by these news. "A pokemon with a black aura that would attack people? That's a little hard to believe." he said. "It's true, because of that, I was taken hostage by some men earlier." Yuki went on. "I see. I will order an investigation at once." Es Cade said. "Thank you sir." Yuki said relieved. "We can't let people harm others, especially a young pretty lady like you. Anyway you two seem to be trainers, why don't you visit our city's pride and joy, the Colloseum." Es cade said to them. The T.V. that was on had a news broadcast. "We have just received these news. Authorities have found a Team Snagem member and learned a shocking report. The hideout was destroyed by another Team Snagem member who left with the portable version of a snag machine, the only one they had. Other snag machines were found, but there was only one portable machine that the member who blew up the hideout took." "Wow," Yuki said. "The Team Snagem hideout was blown up by another Snagem member. But I wonder why." "This is startling news" said the Mayor. "I hope they find the guy who did it." "_I hope you never find out or they find me_." Thomas thought to himself. He and Yuki left, and went to the stadium. There was already a challenge going on, so they went outside, but Thomas and Yuki were in for a surprise.


	3. snag machine

I'm putting some Shinnoh pokemon in this story too. I know Shinnoh came after this, but this is my story, I hope you like it.

Thomas and Yuki went outside but then saw some people coming toward them. Thomas knew them and they weren't too happy. They were from Team Snagem. "Well, well, well. We finally found you Thomas, you no-good double-crossing traitor!" "Wrecking the hideout wasn't good enough for you, so you rip off the Snag Machine. You've got a lot of Nerve!" "It's payback time, turncoat!" The three thugs said. "Aren't these guys Team Snagem?" Yuki asked. "But did they say traitor, Thomas do they mean?" "That's right pretty. He's from Team Snagem just like us, but he's no ordinary member, he's a Snagger. He the best catcher at pokemon without fail!" "Is that true Thomas?" Yuki asked surprised. Thomas knew his secret was out. "Yes, it's true." Thomas said in a down tone. "Whoa, that is a little shocking." "Alright Thomas, give back the Snag Machine you stole from us!" One of the thugs named Wakin said. "No Way!" Thomas replied. "Us stealing pokemon was the whole reason I quit in the first place! I'm never giving this back!" "Snag machine, you mean that thing on your arm?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, ordinary pokeballs are turned into snag balls. They can steal other pokemon from other trainers.." another member said. "I get it, that's why these creeps are after you." said Yuki. "Who are you calling creeps?! This is getting us nowhere! if you won't give us that Machine, then We'll just take it from you!" said Wakin. "Go, Kirlia and Koffing!" Wakin yelled. "Go Espeon and Umbreon!" Thomas yelled. "Koffing, use sludge bomb, Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Wakin told his pokemon. "Espeon, use Swift, Umbreon, Shadow ball!" Thomas yelled out. The swift hit Koffing, the leaves hit Umbreon, the sludges hit Espeon, and the Shadow ball hit Kirlia. "Kirlia, confusion, Koffing, smokescreen!" Wakin yelled out. They hit their targets, and Umbreon and Espeon were getting weak. Then Umbreon's rings glowed, and then Thomas ordered it to Attack. And black and purple rings came out of Umbreon's mouth and hit Kirlia. "Thomas, I think Umbreon just learned DarkPulse!" Yuki exclaimed. Espeon attacked as well and a rainbow blast came out of it's mouth and hit Koffing. "And Espeon has just learned Pysbeam!" Thomas remarked. Koffing and Kirlia then went down because they were hit by moves that are supereffective against them. "Man, I lost." Wakin said. Thomas then got some battle money.

This isn't over Thomas, we will get even!" said Wakin. The three snagem members left. "So your from Team Snagem Thomas." Yuki then said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Thomas apologized. "I should actually say former Team Snagem." Yuki replied. "It doesn't matter who you are, you still my gallant prince who saved me when I was in trouble, besides those guys gave me an idea, we should shop for some pokeballs." "Thanks Yuki." Thomas said. "But we have to get Espeon and Umbreon healed first, they're getting tired." Thomas said. They then went to the Pokemon Center and got the two pokemon healed. After that, they went off to Pokemart. They saw no pokeballs at all. They instead asked around the store. That then led them to a lady. "I think some pokeballs are at the Outskirt Stand, the place that's a locomotive out some ways." "Okay thanks." said Thomas. He and Yuki went outside, but Yuki stopped him. "Hold it, how are we going to get there?" asked Yuki. "How do you think I got here?" asked Thomas. "Come with me." he said. He led her to his motorcycle. "Wow, awesome ride!" Yuki exclaimed. "Espeon and Umbreon sat here, but you can now. They have Pokeballs and you're new, so hop in." Thomas said pointing to the passenger seat. Yuki got on, and Thomas got on the drivers seat. He started the engine, and sped off.

When they got to the stand, they went inside and asked for pokeballs. "I think I've got some around here." The bartender said. He did find some. "Here, I'll let you have them for free." Thomas got some pokeballs and bought a few more. He and Yuki then went back to Phenac city.

Thomas and Yuki got back, but then the lady from before came to them and told them bad news. "A whole bunch of scary men came here, among them were the two thugs who you faced." she said to Thomas and Yuki. They talked around town and found them in the mayor's house.

Trudly and Folly were there. "Miror B. that's the guy we told you about! The one who beat us!" said Folly. They guy named Miror B. turned around. he had yellow clothes on and hair in the shape of a ball with red on one side and white on the other. On his clothes were a bunch of stars. There were three other people there, one was dressed in Red, one dressed in Blue, and one dressed in Green. "You mean to say that this kid beat you?" he asked. "I'm sorry boy, but that pretty girl with you can see things that aren't supposed to be seen, and that won't work for our plans. Oh no no." He then turned around. "Folly, Trudly!" They stood up. "Understood!" "I will wait in Pyrite town for you boys to return, I want you to bring that girl as well. Is that understood? I will not accept failure from you guys again!" He then turned around. "Let the music play!" Miror B. and the other three left. "You got the better of me last time, that won't happen again!" said Folly. "Go, Whismur and Crogunk." "Go Espeon and Umbreon!" Thomas called out. "Whismur, use take down, Crogunk, use poison jab!" Folly told his pokemon. "Umbreon, use take down, Espeon, Physic!" Whismur and Umbreon collided, and Corgunk almost got Umbreon, but Espeon's Physic knocked him out. "Espeon, use confusion on Whismur!" Espeon hit Whismur, "Umbreon, use Tackle!" Umbreon then knocked out Whismur. Thomas won and got some money. "My turn, I won't end up like Folly!" Trudly said. "Go, Duskull and Dustox!" he yelled out. "Duskull, use shadow ball on Espeon, and Dustox, poison sting!" Trudly yelled out. "Umbreon, get in front of Espeon and use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon got in front and attacked. "Espeon, use Psybeam!" Espeon sent out a rainbow blast and got Dutox's poison sting out. Umbreon's Dark Pulse got Duskull as well and knocked it out. "Return, go Makuhita!" Trudly yelled out. He sent out his pokemon, and then Yuki saw something. "Thomas, I can see it, the pokemon with a Black aura!" Yuki told Thomas. "I can't see anything, but I bet you can Yuk, and I'll bet that's why you two bozos kidnapped her!" Thomas then said. "That's right, and we're going to beat you!" said Trudly. "Makuhita, Shadow rush!" Makuhita attacked and got Umbreon. "I think I've found a way to use the Snag Machine." Thomas said realizing. "Umbreon, use bite on Dustox!" Umbreon then got Dustox down. "Espeon, use Physic!" Espeon attacked and knocked out Makuhita. Thomas then activated his Snag Machine and used a Snagball. "Go, Snagball!" he yelled out. The snagball caught Makuhita, and it stopped blinking. Thomas used a function that got the Snagball straight to him. "I've caught your pokemon." said Thomas. He had won the battle and got some money. "Man, you snagged my pokemon!" said Trudly amazed. "You're not supposed to be impressed" said Folly. "Now what do we do?" "Let's run." said Trudly. Folly and Trudly ran out of the building. "Yeah, you've got their pokemon!" Yuki said in an excited tone. "But I'm sure there's more where those came from. Let's get them all back from the bad guys."


	4. Snagging and shadows

Thomas and Yuki went outside and they talked a bit. "So how did you get your ability to see the black Auras?" Thomas asked his companion. "I don't know how I can, I just have the power to."? Yuki replied. They went down the stairs to the pokemon center, but Yuki fell a little. Thomas caught her, but they realized they were really close to each other. "Uh." "Um." Thomas then let her go. "Sorry, just be more careful okay." Thomas then said. "Yeah, I'll do that." Yuki replied, but they both had that tone. Thomas got his pokemon healed, and then they went off. But one of the thugs who was with Miror B. was guarding the entrance. It was the guy dressed in red. "So you beat Trudly and Folly and took Trudly's Pokemon. Can you do it twice?" he asked. "Let's do this thing." Thomas replied. "Go, Chimchar and Tangela!" said the guy whose name was Russo. "Go, Umbreon and Makuhita!" Thomas yelled out. The Chimchar had a bright red skin and the flame was blue. Yuki saw a black aura again. "Thomas, the Chimchar has the Black Aura!" she told him. "Okay. Umbreon, Shadow ball on Tangela, Makuhita, use Shadow Rush on Chimchar!" Thomas yelled out. "Tangela, Vine Whip, Chimchar, shadow rush on Makuhita." Russo yelled out. Makuhita and Chmchar collided, and they hit hard. Tangela captured Umbreon so that he couldn't attack. "Umbreon, use bite!" Umbreon bit, and Tangela let it go. "Now Shadow ball!" Umbreon hit Tangela. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Russo told his pokemon. "Umbreon, use quick attack!" Umbreon hit Chimchar. "Makuhita, arm thrust on Tangela!" Makuhita hit and knocked out Tangela. "Return, go, Stunky!" A skunk like pokemon came out. "Maukuhita, mega punch!" Makuhita then knocked out Chimchar. Thomas then activated the Snag Machine. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas threw a Snagball, and then he caught Chimchar. He used the function to get the pokeball to his arm. "I've got Chimchar. Now, Umbreon, Dark Pulse, Makuhita, Grab Umbreon and throw him!" Makuhita then had Umbreon, and hurled him at Stunky. Umbreon then attacked. The attack hit Stunky and knocked him out. "Oh man, I lost!" Russo said. Thomas got some battle money.

"What did you guys do to that pokemon?" Yuki asked. "We artificially closed the door to that pokemon's heart if you must know." Russo said. "What, you closed the door to that pokemon's heart artificially!" Yuki said surprised. "Team Snagem's method of stealing pokemon was bad enough, but this is totally evil!" Thomas then said out loud. "You don't know the whole story, Team Snagem traitor!" Russo then said and ran away laughing. "What does he mean I don't know the whole story, and how did he know about me being part of Team Snagem." Thomas then asked out loud. "I don't know, but I've heard that if a pokemon's heart is closed, it can be opened by the help of its trainer. Those guys may have gone to Pyrite town, that is where they captured me." Yuki then said. "Okay, after the Pokemon center, we're off to Pyrite Town." said Thomas. He got his pokemon healed, and then he and Yuki went off.

While driving, Yuki noticed a cool side to Thomas. "You look cool driving like that." said Yuki. "Thanks, you look good to." said Thomas. They then realized what they said to each other. "Just keep driving." Yuki said blushing. "I'll do that." Thomas said in an affected tone. While they were driving they came across a big tower, but the front was under consturction. "I wonder what's going on here?" Thomas said as he stopped his motorcycle. He and Yuki got off. "We're finished with this tower, now we must clean up." said a worker. "Hey, you two, be careful or get out." said another talking to Thomas and Yuki. "Okay, let's go." Thomas and Yuki went off on the motorcycle again. After driving for a while, they reached Pyrite Town.

The got to Pyrite town, and it looked a bit run-down. They also saw a guy in a police uniform talking to a green haired guy with black and blue clothes. "I'm telling you officer, I don't know anything." said the guy. "You'd better be telling me the truth, Cail. I'll let you off easy, but don't gfet in trouble." They officer left. "What a nimrod, of course I don't have anything to tell you." "What was that about?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, but we'd better be careful. This is the place where you got kidnapped right?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, a little more into town." Yuki replied. They then went into a green building. There was a man sitting at a desk there, but the officer came and bumped into Thomas. "Sorry chief, but there's talk about vicious pokemon around and..." "Hey you're not the Chief!" he said looking at Thomas. "I know the story Johnson, it's been told over and over." said the man sitting at the desk. "Oh, sorry." "So are you two travelers?" asked the man. "Yes, who are you?" Thomas asked. "I'm Sherles, the chief around here. I would advise you two to leave as soon as possible, this town is known for trouble, and I don't want anything to happen to you." "Thanks for the warning." Thomas said. They then walked around and saw Trudly and Folly. "Ahh, not you two again. Listen, you must promise not to tell Miror B. where we are." Folly said. "After we blew our last chance, we couldn't afford to go back to Miror B., so we turned ourselves in for stealing that truck." Trudly said. "Nice to see you two behind bars. Let's go Yuki." Thomas said. "Okay Thomas" replied Yuki. They then left the jail. They walked outside and Yuki remembered something. "This is the place Thomas. This square is where those two kidnapped me. We'd better be careful, there's something weird going on here." Yuki then said. "Well then let's battle these guys and get soem answers." Thomas said. "Hey you" someone said to Thomas, "Let's battle." "Okay." Thomas replied. "I'm John" said the person. "Go, Magnemite and Nuzleaf!" he exclaimed. "I'm Thomas, go Chimchar and Makuhita!" Thomas yelled out. The magnimite had a brown color to it. Yuki saw another black aura. "Thomas, the Magnemite has a black aura." She told him. "Thank Yuki." replied Thomas. "Chimchar, Flamethrower on Nuzleaf, Makuhita, use Fire punch on Magnimite!" "Magnemite, use thunderbolt! Nuzleaf, use Razorleaf!" John yelled out. Magnemite hit Makuhita with a powerful shock, but Makuhita hit Magnemite. Chimchar's Flamethrower hit Nuzleaf and knocked him out. "Return Nuzleaf!" John yelled out as he returned Nuzleaf to his pokeball. "Go Geodude!" "Magnimite, use Shadow rush, Geodude, use Rockthrow!" "Chimchar, Shadow rush at Magnimite, and Makuhita, use mach punch!" Thomas told his pokemon. Geodude attacked with rocks, but Makuhita punched through them and knocked Geodude out. Chimchar and Magnimite collided, but Magnemite got knocked out. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas threw his snagball. The ball blinked a bit, but then stopped. Thomas got the ball to him. "Good battle." said John. Thomas got some money. "Who else has shadow pokemon I wonder?" Yuki said. "Let's battle and find out." Said Thomas. There were some other trainers around. Thomas had to get his pokemon to the center, but there was none around. They did find a healing machine though, and then the team got healed.

They found some other trainers around. A guy named Ken then challenged Thomas. "Go, Elekid and Poliwag!" A Shiny Elekid (I'm having him colored red with yellow stripes.) came out, and a normal poliwag came out as well. "Thomas, the Elekid has the black aura." Yuki said. "I've gotcha Yuki." Thomas said. "Go, Umbreon and Magnemite!" Thomas got his pokemon out. "Elekid, use thunderbolt! Poliwag, use Water gun." Ken said. "Magnemite, use thuderbolt back at Elekid and Umbreon, use Shadow ball!" Thomas told his pokemon. Elekid's and Magnemite's electric attacks collided. Umbreon hit Poliwag in the middle of the swirl, but Poliwag's water gun hit Umbreon hard. "Elekid, Shadow rush! Poliwag, hypnosis!" "Magnemite, Shadow rush, Umbreon, protect him from Poliwag!" Poliwag tried getting Magnemite, but Umbreon went in front of Poliwag and halted it's hypnosis. Elekid and Magnemite collided, and they both were hit hard. "Umbreon, Dark Pulse, Magnemite, wait.!" "Poliwag, use Bubble. Elekid, use Shadow Rush." Umbreon hit Poliwag's bubble and hit hard. Magnemite got hit with Mega punch, "Now tackle!" Magnemite hit Elekid. "Now Umbreon, Bite!" Umbreon hit Elekid and knocked it out. "Go Snagball!" Elekid got in the pokeball. After blinking a bit, it stopped. Thomas got the ball to him. "Go Slugma!" Ken called out. "Magnemite, use Thundershock on Poliwag, and Umbreon, use Dark pulse on Slugma!" "Poliwag, try Bubblebeam, and Slugma, Flamethrower!" Magnemite's Attack knocked out Poliwag while Poliwag's attack took out Magnemite. Umbreon's Dark Pulse and Slugma's flamethrower collided and caused smoke to come out. When it cleared, Slugma and Umbreon were there. "Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Umbreon went out of sight. "Slugma, use Flamethrower and spin!" Slugma whirled his head around and attacked, but no Umbreon. Slugma then got hit. Umbreon was above it and knocked it out. "Return Slugma." Ken said. "Good battle." Thomas got some battle money.

Another trainer came and challenged Thomas. Her name was Annie "Go, Squirtle and Noctowl!" "Go, Elekid and Espeon!" The four pokemon came out. Squirtle's skin had a darker shade of blue and the shell was brown. Yuki saw it again. "Thomas, the Squirtle has the black aura!" "Okay, Elekid use Thunderbolt on Squirtle. Espeon, use Psywave on Noctowl!" Thomas ordered. "Squirtle, use Water gun to counter! Noctowl, use Confusion!" Annie said. Espeon and Noctowl's attacks got together, and knocked them back. Elekid's thunderbolt collided with Squirtle's water gun and they both got smoke up. "Elekid, use Thunder wave!" Elekid unleashed electricty and paralyzed both Noctowl and Squirtle. "Espeon use Pysbeam on Noctowl and Elekid use Thunderbolt on Squirtle!" Thomas told his pals. Elekid's attacked knocked out Squirtle. Thomas used his Snag ball, and caught Squirtle. But Thomas already had six pokemon with him, so it had to get sent to storage. Espeon hit Noctowl. "Espeon, return." Thomas recalled Espeon to its pokemon. "Elekid, Thundershock!" Elekid knocked out Noctowl. "You're good." Annie said. Thomas got some money. He and Yuki went back to the healing machine, and got the Pokemon healed. He also saw a machine that let you put your pokemon into storage or take them out. Thomas put up his magnemite and took out Squirtle.

There was another trainer girl and she was named Mary. "Go, Rhyhorn and Roselia!" The Rhyhorn was a male and it was colored red. "Go, Chimchar and Squirtle!" "Thomas, the Rhyhorn has the black Aura!" Yuki said to her partner. "Okay, Chimchar, use Ember on Roselia! Squirtle, use Water gun on Rhyhorn!" "Roselia, Razor leaf on Squirtle, Rhyhorn, use horn attack on Chimchar! The attacks collided, and blew everyone back. "Roselia, use stun spore!" "Chimchar, use dig! Squirtle, follow him!" Thomas told his pokemon. Chimchar then resurfaced, and launched a flamethrower on Roselia, and Squirtle hit Rhyhorn with water gun. Both of the pokemon got knocked out. Thomas threw a snag ball, and then caught Rhyhorn, but it had to go to the storage system. "You're really good." said Mary. Thomas got some battle money.

"Man, I wonder where all these pokemon with the black auras are coming from?" Thomas asked. "Maybe we should go to the Colluseum." Yuki replied. They walked around and saw a building with a sign saying: "Register for Colluseum inside." They twosome went in and saw a big man wearing white and red with a moustache. "Is this where we go for the Colluseum?" Thomas asked. "Yes, but you can just go to the big black building. By the way, the name's Duking." said the man. "Okay thank's said Thomas. "Hey Thomas, what do you suppose that kid is doing at the bookshelf?" Yuki said looking at a boy in green. They both went over. "I'm on guard duty, nothing's behind this bookself!" "Then's what's with being on lookout?" Thomas said as he saw a button and pushed it. "Oh man, my bro's going to kill me." "Just let us in and we'll talk this out." said Thomas. "Okay." said the boy. They went into a tunnel and saw a room. "Hey, what are you two doing in here!" said a boy in blue. "We let ourselves in." said Thomas. "Sorry, but we're busy. Come another time." said the boy. "Hi, I'm Marcia." said a girl with red hair and wearing blue. Another was sleeping saying. "I hope that Shinx is okay." Thomas and Yuki then left. They then saw a man wearing blue with grayish hair. "Miror B. and his goons are using you Duking. Have they taken you over completely?!" Duking said nothing. "So they've sucked the spirit right out of you. Good-bye!" The man left. "Who was that guy?" Thomas asked out loud. "That was Duking's friend Silva." said the gaurding boy. "He looked angry for some reason." Thomas and Yuki then left and went to the Colluseum.

"I'm sorry, but there's a challenge going on right now. We cant' take anymore challengers." said the lady at the reception. "Okay we'll wait." said Thomas. "Hey, I'm waiting for the challenge too." said someone named Bob. "If you win, you'll get a pokemon like Cail did." "Cail, isn't he the guy who was at the Pyrite town entrance?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, Let's go see if he has any information for us"

Thomas said. They found Cail and talked to him "Yeah, I've got a cool pokemon. If you want it, You'll have to take it!" he exclaimed. "Very well, Let's battle!" said Thomas. "Go, Ralts and Swalot!" The Ralts had a Red body and had a blue helmet and the spikes were yellow. The swalot was normal. "Thomas, the Ralts has the black aura!" said Yuki, "I'm on it." said Thomas. "Go, Elekid and Chimchar!" "Ralts, use Psychic! Swalot, use sludge!" "Chimchar, use dig, Elekid, follow him." Chimchar and Elekid doged the attacks. Chimchar then resurfaced. "Now Flamethrower on Swalot!" Chimchar landed a direct hit. Elekid came out as well. "Use Thunderpunch on Ralts!" Elekid hit Ralts. "Ralts, shadow rush, Swalot, bodyslam!" "Elekid, Shadow rush! Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Swalot got on Chimchar and hit it, but Chimchar blew out a flamethrower. Elekid and Ralts collided and hit hard. "Swalot, use Poison Gas!" said Cail. Chimchar, use dig!" Chimchar went underground. "Ralts, Confusion!" Ralts then hit Elekid, and got it confused. "Elekid, Return!" Thomas said. "Go, Umbreon!" Umbreon came out. "Umbreon, use Darkpulse on Swalot!" Umbreon hit Swalot and then knocked it out. "Return Swalot, go Magmar!" Cail yelled out. "Chimchar, Return!" said Thomas. "Go, Squirtle!" Thomas called out his water pokemon. "Magmar, use FireBlast! Ralts, use Pysbeam!" "Squirtle, use Water Gun, Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" The attacked hit and cause smoke to come out. Umbreon, Faint attack!" When the smoke cleared, Ralts was knocked out. "Snagball, GO!" Thomas captured Ralts. It had to go to storage. "Go, Drifloon!" Yelled Cail. "Return Umbreon" said Thomas. "Go Elekid!" Elekid came out of it's pokeball, healed from the confusion. "Elekid, use Thunderbolt on Drifloon!" "Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!" "Magmar, use Ember! Drifloon, use Gust!" The attacks hit each other again. "Squirtle, use Water gun aiming up!" Said Thomas. Squritle fired. "Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" The electricity hit the falling water, and it hit Magmar and Drifloon. Drifloon fainted. "Drifloon, return!" said Cail "Squirtle, water gun on Magmar!" Squirtle hit Magmar and caused it to faint. "No, My Shadow pokemon!" Thomas got some battle money. "That lying Miror B.! He came up with the cool-tough sounding name 'Shadow pokemon', but it was no big deal! Be careful, they'll play you like that at the Colluseum when you win it" Cail said angrily. "Shadow pokemon, that's what they're called? The pokemon with black auras?" Yuki then asked out loud.

In a green run-down building. Miror B. was talking to someone on a tv screen. It was the same person that Thomas and Yuki ran into at Phenac City! "I trust everything is going as planned Miror B." said the person in the tv. "Oh yes Master Nascour, we've sucked the spirit right out of Duking and are using him and the Colluseum for distributing Shadow Pokemon." Miror B. said. "Excellent. The others are doing their part of the plan and we will succeed soon." Nascour replied. "This is so exciting I feel like dancing!" Miror B. said all happy. "Save your dancing for when the plan go well. I'm off to check on the others." Nascour left the tv screenless showing black and white stuff. "Now, I will make my return to the cave where my darling pokemon wait. I need you two to watch and take care of any trainers that might come around." Miror B said to two women that were with him the whole time. "Let the music play!" Miror B. then took his leave.

"The Colluseum has a secret to it." said Yuki. "I guess we have no choice but to enter it." "Agreed, then we can probably find out some more stuff about these Shadow Pokemon." said Thomas. Thomas and Yuki then went off to the Colluseum to enter a challenge, but then they saw something strange. The windmill they first saw was slowing down and someone was running away. "Wasn't that guy Silva, Duking's 'friend'." Yuki asked. "Look Yuki." said Thomas. "Someone's coming out!" a person came out looking weak and fell down. "Please get the Chief." Thomas and Yuki went to the Station. They found Sherles and Johnson and told them what had happened. "This is serious!" They then went to the windmill followed by Thomas and Yuki. "I'm alright" said the man. "Silva came and took off with one of the gears." "What!? But isn't Silva Duking's trusted friend?" asked Sherles. "I know. Can you two do me a favor?" He asked to Thomas and Yuki. "What is it?" asked Thomas. "If the Colluseum keeps up like this, the whole town will suffer. I need you two to find the gear and place it in the room." "You can count on us." said Yuki. She and Thomas went to Thomas's motorcycle, and they left off to find the gear.

I know that the Shiny pokemon in my story aren't the same as the ones on the bulbapedia site, but this is a fanfiction story. Fanfiction tells us to unleash our imagination, and mine is currently at work.


	5. The return of an old friend

** Just to let you guys know, I'm having ALL shadow pokemon being shiny. But I'm putting my own colors into them.**

** Thomas and Yuki went off to search for the gear. First they looked at the ouskirt Stand, and then at phenac city, but no dice. "Where could it be?" Yuki wondered. "Maybe at that construction place." Thomas said. They went to the construction site, and found the gear. "Hey, what are you two doing here again?" said the worker from before. "Some guy came and threw this gear here, so what do you two want?" "We've come for that gear." Thomas said simply. "Oh" the worker replied. "Well then take it." Thomas and Yuki took the gear back to Pyrite town. **

** When they got to the Windmill, they saw Duking with one of the workers. "I can't belive Silva would do something like this." Duking said surprised. "I'm sure he did what he thought was right Duking. Besides, you look behind you." Duking turned around. "Hey, you've brought the gearm thanks." "Could you two put the gear right there?" the worker asked. Thomas and Yuki put the gear in place, the worker turned the machine on, and there was power. "You're a good trainer, I'm sorry if I didn't act nice before. Could you do something for me?" Duking asked. "Sure, what?" Thomas asked. "I want you to enter the next collosuem match and find out what's going on there. I need to know why Silva has done this." Duking explained. "Okay, I'll do it." said Thomas. He and Yuki then went to the Colloseum and Thomas entered the battle competition. He first exchanged pokemon. He put up his Makuhita and got Rhyhorn.**

** In the first round of the competition, Thomas first went up against a man named Roy. "Go, Zubat and Venomoth!" "Go, Rhyhorn and Espeon!" "Venomoth, use Silver Wind, Zubat, use Leech Life on Espeon!" "Espeon, use Swift and Rhyhorn use Shadow Rush!" Zubat hit Espeon and hit damage. Rhyhorn attacked Venomoth and hit it hard and stopped it from attacking. Espeon hit both Zubat AND Venomoth. Venomoth got knocked out. "Return Venomoth!" Roy said. "Go, Houndour!" "Espeon, return!" Thomas recalled Espeon. "Go, Squirtle!" "Houndour, Flamethrower! Zubat, Wing attack!" "Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast! Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Zubat hit Rhyhorn, but not by much. Rhyhorn hit Zubat and knocked it out. Houndour and Squrtle's attacks hit and caused steam to come out. "Rhyhorn, use Stomp. Squirtle, jump on top of him." Rhyhorn hit the ground and hit Houndour. "Thomas wins the battle!" the judge said "He will be advancing to round 2!" "Yeah" Yuki was in the stands cheering on Thomas.**

** Round 2 then came and Thomas was up against a girl named Molly. "Go, Heracross and Combee!" "Go, Chimchar and Elekid!" Chimchar and Elekid came out. "Heracross, use Brick Break!, Combee, use Bug Buzz!" Heracross hit Chimchar and Combee hit Elekid. "Elekid, Thundershock! Chimchar, Ember!" Their targets were close enough so that Elekid and Chimchar could hit them hard. "Chimchar, use flamethrower and Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" "Heracross, Horn Attack! Combee, bite!" Elekid and Chimchar got through and knocked them out. "Return you guys." Molly said. "Go, Froslass!" "Elekid, return!" "Froslass, use Powdersnow!" "Chimchar, use Ember!" The attacks hit and caused steam to come out. "Froslass, faint attack!" "Chimchar, wait for it!" Chimchar stood still. Froslass then came. "Chimchar, Shadow Rush!" Chimchar then hit Froslass and the cost of some recoil damge. "Now Flame Wheel!" Chimchar hit Froslass and knocked it out. "Thomas is the winner!" said the judge. "He will go on to the semi-finals!" Thomas was happy. But there was only one pokemon that would make him happier, his actual starter pokemon who left him while he was at Team Snagem. "If only I could see him again, I'd tell him how sorry I am." Thomas thought to himself.**

** Thomas then went to the semi-final match. He was battling a boy named Jack. "Go, Electrike and Murkrow!" "Go, Rhyhorn and Umbreon!" "Murkrow, use Shadowball! Electrike, use Shock Wave!" "Umbreon, Counter with Dark Pulse! Rhyhorn, use Tackle!" Shockwave didn't do a thing to Ryhorn, and Rhyhorn hit Electrike. Shadow ball and Dark Pulse both hit. "Murkrow, use Steel Wing!" "Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" They both hit each other. "Murkrow use Gust!" "Umbreon, use DarkPulse!" They hit again. "Electrike, use Bite!" "Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!" they hit each other, but Electrike fainted. Umbreon hit Murkrow and knocked it out. "Return." Jack said. "Go, Roselia!" "Return guys" said Thomas. "Go, Chimchar!" "Roselia, use Razor leaf!" "Chimchar, use Ember." The fire attack burned through and hit Roselia. "Use Poison Sting!" It hit Chimchar, but didn't poison him. "Chimchar, use Dig!" Chimchar dug underground. "Roselia, use Solarbeam on the hole!" It hit the hole, and got Chimchar out. "Now, Poison Jab!" "Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Chimchar hit Roselia and knocked it out. "Thomas wins. He will go into the final round." "I hope that Thomas can win and we can find out what's going on." Yuki said.**

** The final round came and Thomas was ready. He was up against a girl named Rose. "Go, Croagunk and Geodude." "Go, Espeon and Squirtle." "Croagunk, use Poison Sting, Geodude, use Rockthrow!" "Espeon, use Pysbeam, and Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle blasted the rocks, and Espeon hit the stings and hit Croagunk hard. "Geodue, use Mega Punch!" Geodude went for Squirtle, but Thomas struck back. "BubbleBeam!" The bubbles hit Geodude and knocked it out. "Return." "Go, Gligar!" "Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" "Espeon, use Pysbeam!" Espeon knocked out Croagunk. "Return." Croagunk got recalled. "Go, Lombre!" "Squirtle, use Water Gun! Espeon, use Swift!" "Lombre, Water Gun! Gligar, use X-Scissor!" They attacked and Espeon and Gligar got hit. "Lombre, Razor Leaf!" It hit Squirtle and knocked it out. "Return, go Umbreon!" Thomas said. "Umbreon, DarkPulse! Espeon, Pysbeam!" They combined their attacks and knocked out both Lombre and Gligar. "Thomas is the Winner! We have a Colluseum Winner!" Thomas won the battle. Afterwards, Thomas got his pokemon healed, got money, and a TM. He and Yuki then went out of the building. When they got to the end of the bridge, there was someone waiting for them. "So, your the new champ. Come with me." He led Thomas and Yuki into a green run-down building. Little did they know, an old friend of Thomas was watching them.**

** "I've brought our latest Champion. Let's give him a Shadow Pokemon and watch the Chaos be unleashed!" said the person who brought them there. "Our new challenger is quite the charmer." said the lady behind the desk. "He makes a nice muscleman and... wait, this isn't right!" she then said suddenly. "That's Thomas. The guy who Miror B. ran into at Phenac City!" "WHAT!?" "I didn't know. I'll scoot you back out!" "Make me!" said Thomas. "Okay." said the peon whose name was Max. "Go, Turtwig and Snorunt!" The Turtwig had a Cyan Green skin with a Lavender Shell. Yuki saw it again. "Thomas, the Turtwig is a Shadow Pokemon!" She said to Thomas. "Okay. Go, Chimchar and Elekid!" "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf! Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" "Chimchar, use Flamethrower and Elekid use ThunderBolt!" The attacks collided and blew the pokemon back. "Turtwig, use Shadow energy ball! Snorunt, use Powder Snow!" They hit their targets. "I thought the only move for shadow pokemon was Shadow Rush." Thomas said out loud. "Us Cipher Peons have Shadow pokemon that can do more than Shadow Rush" Max said. "That's the orginazation that artificially closes the doors to pokemon's hearts?" Thoams asked. "Knowing that won't help you. And I'm surprised you don't even know about us. I guess Team Snagem suspected that you'd betray them and that's why you're clueless!" Max said to his opponent. "Russo said I didn't know the whole story. But the reason I left Team Snagem was because they were stealing other people's Pokemon!" Thomas said. "I was one of the best, but now I'm trying to make up for my mistakes!" Thomas replied. "I'll make sure you go down right now!" Max said. "Turtwig, Shadow Leaf, Snorunt, Blizzard!" "Chimchar, use Dig! Elekid, follow!" Thomad told his pokemon. Chimchar dug a hole. They then popped up. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower, and Elekid, use Thunder!" They hit their targets and Chimchar knocked out Turtwig. "Go, Snagball!" Thomas threw a pokeball and caught Turtwig. It had to go to storage though. "Go Teddiursa!" "Chimchar, use Flamewheel! And Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Chimchar knocked out Snorunt and Elekid hit Teddiursa hard. "Return, go Meditite!" "Teddiursa, use Blizzard, Meditite, use Focus punch!" Chimchar, use Flamethrower! and Elekid, use Thunder!" They both attacked and knocked out their targets. "No!!!" Thomas got some battle money. "I can't believe Iost to him!" said the thug. "You brought him here in the first place!" said the other one. She then pushed a button. A mechanical arm came out and a had a laser. She pushed another one and it took Thomas's pokeballs out of range. "Nice to not see you again!" they said as they left. It fired a beam at Yuki, but Thomas pushed her away. It was about to fire another shot when an electric attack fried it. Thomas and Yuki were looking at how close they were to each other. They then backed away. "Who did that?" asked Yuki. "Someone who you're glad to see." said a voice Thomas and Yuki looked up. There was a Red colored Pikachu with blue stripes, a Yellow tail, and the black on its ears were green as well as it's feet. "Pikachu?" Thomas asked. "Yeah. Thomas. Aren't you going to thank me?" Thomas could barely say anything. "But, I" "Sorry might be a good place to start." Pikachu said. Thomas then hugged him. "Your right, I am sorry about joining Team Snagem." He said crying. "and your making up for it and I'm glad." said Pikachu. "What's going on here?" Yuki asked. "This Pikachu is my first pokemon. But we seperated after I joined Team Snagem." Thomas explained. "He has also gained the ability to talk human. "I've also brought this." Pikachu said holding up a belt. It was Thomas's Ex-limit belt. He could carry as many pokemon as he wanted. "I'd be honored if you could come back with me." Thomas said. "I'm glad to be back" said Pikachu. They then hugged. "So, aren't you going to introdude me?" asked Yuki. "Oh yeah. Pikachu, Yuki. Yuki, Pikachu." Pikachu came back to Thomas.**

** Duking and the children at his house came into the building. "I heard you guys went in here. Are you all right?" Duking asked. "Yeah, we're fine." said Thomas getting up again. Yuki got up too. "Duking, this is where they've been giving out Shadow pokemon to the winners of the Colluseum!" Yuki explained. "WHAT!? Those pokemon that attack people? They've been using the Colluseum to do that!?" Duking said angry. "And now Miror B. has Shinx captive!" said Marcia. "What, Miror B. did something like that!" Yuki said shocked. "Don't worry Duking, we'll get Shinx back!" Thomas said. "Thanks. Miror B. may seem like a clown, but his battling's all business." Duking said as he and the kids left.**

** Thomas and Yuki proceeded to to the top. But there were some trainers along the way. One was stading in front of an elevator. "You're not getting on this elevator!" It was a woman named Tyler. "Go, Mime Jr. and Stunky!" "Go, Rhyhorn and Umbreon!" "Stunky, use Night Slash! Mime Jr. Use Swift!" "Rhyhorn, use Shadow rush, Umbreon, use Shadow ball!" Stunky hit Rhyhorn, but Rhyhorn hit back hard, but got hurt too. Umbreon and Rhyhorn both got hit with swift, but Umbreon's Shadow ball hit Mime Jr. "Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack! Umbreon, use Double Team!" "Mime Jr., use Physic! Stunky, use Night Shade!" They attacked Umbreon, but they both missed. Rhyhorn hit Stunky. "Shadow Claw!" "Shadow Rush!" They attatcked, but Stunky fainted. "Return, go Swellow!" "Rhyhorn, return!" Thomas recalled Rhyhorn knowing it took serious damage. "Pikachu, you up for a comeback?" Thomas asked his partner. "You know it." Pikachu said. "All right, get in there!" Umbreon seemed happy to see an old friend. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" "Stunky, use Acid! Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" "Guys, spin!" Pikachu and Umbreon got out of the way by spinning. Pikachu then zapped Swellow. Umbreon hit Stunky. "Stunky, use Sludge bomb! Swellow, use Steel Wing!" "Pikachu, Iron Tail! Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" They all hit each other. "Now Thundershock!" Pikachu zapped Swellow and it fainted. Umbreon hit Stunky and it fainted as well. "Aw man!" Tyler said. Thomas got some battle money. "One way or another, your not getting into this elevator!" Tyler said. "I don't even know where it goes. Good bye." Thomas and Yuki then saw a storage machine. Now that Thomas had his ex-limit belt, he could carry as many pokemon as he wanted. Ther was of course a trainer nearby, and Thomas had to battle her. Her name was Grace. "Go, Roselia and Zubat!" "Go, Chimchar and Pikachu!" "Roselia, use Poison Jab! Zubat, use Supersonic!" Zubat got out some noise and it hit Thomas's pokemon. Roselia then hit Chimchar. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Chimchar then hit Roselia for major damage. Pikachu hit Zubat hard as well. "Roselia, Magical leaf! Zubat, Wing attack!" They both hit Chimchar. Chimchar looked weak, but then it started glowing red. Then its tail flame got bigger! Chimchar looked like it had a lot of power. (I'm having it like Ash's Chimchar, how it's Blaze ability is more than just a power up.) Chimchar then attacked with Flamethrower, and it knocked out both Roselia and Zubat! "Chimchar, calm down!" Yuki saw a red and black aura coming out of Chimchar. "Something's wrong with Chimchar Thomas! The fire pokemon then went to Thomas, but Thomas got him with his hands and tried to calm him down. "Chimchar, please, you've won the battle!" Chimchar then heard it's trainer's call, and then calmed down. Thomas got some battle money. Afterwards, he got all of his pokemon out of storage, and healed them. "Hey Thomas, look at this." said Yuki. They saw a black binder. Thomas read the papers inside. "Hyper mode. Sometimes Shadow Pokemon get out of control and go into a state called Hyper Mode. This give them a greater chance to land critical hits on the pokemon they are battling. But it prevents them from having items being used. The only way to snap it out of Hyper mode is to call out its name. But that causes the door to its heart to be opened more. Further investigation is required." "So Chimchar got into Hyper Mode." Yuki said. "We'd better be careful." "I know Yuki, besides your careful as well with your looks." "Thanks Thomas, you too." They then realized what they said and then turned away. "I know they like each other. It's obvious." Pikachu thought to himself. "Well, we should uh." Thomas started to say. "Find Miror B. and Shinx." Yuki finished. Thomas was running out of pokeballs so he and Yuki went to Pokemart and bought some more, as well as some special pokeballs. They then went back inside, went upstairs and began their search. **


	6. Working toward the top

Thomas, Yuki and Pikachu were going up the stairs, but when they got up, they found out that a bunch of trainers were in the way. Thomas just decided to battle all of them. First one up was a teen girl named Lisa. "Go Snesal and Purugly!" "Go Chimchar and Magnemite!" Thomas yelled out. "Purugly, use Iron Tail! Snesal, use Fury Swipes!" "Magnemite, use Thunderbolt! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Sensal attacked Chimchar, but got hit by the flames. Purugly hit Magnemite, but got zapped by the electric attack. "Snesal use Ice Beam! Purugly, use Body Slam!" "Chimchar, use Flamethrower on Purugly! Magnemite, use Thunderbolt on Snesal!" The Icebeam hit Manemite and the Thunderbolt knocked out Snesal. Chimchar used Flamethrower on Purugly and slow it down, but it got hit with body slam. "Return Snesal! Go Donphan! Now use Rollout both of you!" Lisa told her pokemon. "Chimchar, use Flamthrower! Magnemite, use Thunder!" The attacks hit Purugly and Donphan and Purugly fainted. "Return Chimchar and Magnemite! Go Turtwig!" Thomas said. "Return Purugly!" said Lisa. "Turtwig, Shadow Energy Ball!" Turtwig hit Donphan and knocked it out right away. "Oh man!" Lisa said. Thomas got some battle money.

The next tranier up was a teen boy named Chad. "Go, Starly and Absol!" "Go Pikachu and Makuhita!" The Starly had Red where it was brown, and the big white spot was blue. Yuki saw the Aura again. "Thomas, the Starly is a Shadow pokemon." "Okay. Pikachu, use ThunderShock! Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" "Starly, use Arieal Ace! Absol, use Shadow ball!" Absol hit Pikachu and caused some damage, but Pikachu hit Starly hard. Makuhita dealt some serious damge onto Absol, but Starly hit Makuhita with big damage as well. "Starly, use Wing Attack! Absol, Dark Pulse!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Makuhita, use Focus Punch!" Pikachu knocked out Starly while getting hit, and Makuhita finished off Absol. "SnagBall, Go!" Thomas threw a snagball, and caught Starly. "Return Absol! Go, Honckrow and Staryu!" "Return Makuhita!" Thomas recalled his pokemon. "Go Elekid!" "Honchkrow, use Sky Attack! Staryu, use Water Gun!" "Pikachu, Elekid, Double Thunderbolt!" "Let's do it!" Pikachu said as he and Elekid combined their electric attacks and zapped both Honckrow and Absol. The shock knocked both of them out. "Oh man!" Chad said. Thomas got some battle money.

The next person was a woman named Ellsa. "Go Magby and Bulbasaur!" The Magby was Crimson Red and had Dark Yellow color on it. The Bulbasaur had a Light green bulb, and the skin was Dark Green. "Thomas, both the Magby and the Bulbasaur are Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said. "Alright! Go Espeon and Umbreon!" "Magby, use Ember! Bulbasaur, use Magical Leaf!" "Espeon, use Pysbeam! Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Espeon hit Bulbsaur, but Bulbasaur's attack hit it. Umbreon hit Magby hard, but got hit with the fire attack. "Magby, use Flamethrower! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" "Espeon, use Confusion! Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Espeon hit Bulbasaur and knocked it out. Umbreon and Magby's attacks collided. "Go Snagball!" Thomas threw his snagball and caught Bulbasaur. "Go, Nuzleaf!" "Return Espeon!" Thomas said. "Go Starly!" "Magby, use Headbutt! Nuzleaf, use Bullet Seed!" "Umbreon, use Quick Attack! Starly, use Wing Attack!" Umbreon and Starly knocked out Nuzleaf. "Why didn't you attack Magby and capture it?" Yuki asked. "It's because the Snag Machine needs a whole turn to recharge." Thomas said. "Once I capture a Shadow pokemon, the Snag Machine needs to recharge. I need to wait a turn for it to power up again." "Return Nuzleaf. Go Arbok!" "Starly, use Aireal Ace! Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" "Arbok, use Poison Sting! Magby, use Fire Spin!" Starly hit Arbok, but Arbok got Starly and dealt real damage. Umbreon hit Maby and knocked it out. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas threw the ball and caught Magby. "Return Starly!" Thomas recalled his Pokemon. "Arbok, use Double-Edge!" "Umbreon, use Double Team!" Arbok missed. "Umbreon, use Bite!" Umbreon bit Arbok and the snake pokemon fainted. "Oh great!" Ellsa said. Thomas got some battle money.

The last trainer on the floor was a strong guy named Bill. "Go Machop and BellSprout!" "Go Ralts and Pikachu!" "I'm ready Thomas." Pikachu said to its best friend. The Machop was colored dark purple. "Thomas, the Machop is a Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said. "Alright Yuki." Thomas replied. "Machop, use Karate Chop! Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf!" "Ralts, use Physic! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ralts sent some energy straight for Bellsprout and hit it hard. Pikachu hit Machop and it got serious damage. "Machop, use Mega Kick! Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" "Ralts, use Confusion on the vines! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Thomas told his pokemon. Ralts got control of the vines. "Now Shadow Rush!" Ralts then knocked out Bellsprout and Pikachu knocked out Machop. "Snagball, go!" Thomas threw the snagball and caught Machop. "I don't believe it!" Bill said. Thomas got some battle money. He, Yuki and Pikachu went downstairs and got the whole team healed. They then went upstairs to the next floor and found more stairs going up. So they went up.

There were some more trainers waiting to fight Thomas, so he fought them all. Starting with a boy named Jack. "Go Cyndaquil and Tangela!" "Go Magby and Squirtle!" The Cyndaquil had a light blue skin with a white coloring at the bottom. "Thomas, Cyndaquil is a Shadow Pokemon!" "Okay, Squirtle, use Water Gun! Magby, use Flamethrower!" "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower! Tangela, use Razor Leaf!" The attacks collided and caused smoke to come out. It then cleared up. "Now Tangela, use Vine Whip on Squirtle! Cyndaquil, use Ember and get Magby!" "Squirtle, use Bubble! Magby, use Fire Spin!" Magby's attack hit Tangela and inflicted heavy damage. Squirtle's water attack stopped the Ember. "Use Bubblebeam!" Squirtle then releashed a barrage of bubbles and knocked out Cyndaquil. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas threw his Snagball and caught Cyndaquil. "Go, Buizel!" said Jack. The Buizel had a blue coat with a red sack around it's neck. "Thomas, the Buizel is also a Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said. "Return Squirtle and Magby!" Thomas recalled his Pokemon. "Go Starly and Pikachu!" "Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Tangela, use Magical Leaf!" Jack said. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle, Starly, use Wing Attack!" The leaves started to go for Pikachu and Starly, but the two scurried and hit the other Pokemon and the leaves hit the Tangela and Buizel instead. Tangela got knocked out. "Return Tangela!" Jack recalled his Pokemon. "Return Starly!" Thomas recalled his Pokemon as well. "Buizel, use Water Gun!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Thomas's partner hit Buizel and knocked it out. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Buizel. "I lost!" Jack said in disbelief. Thomas got some battle money.

The next tranier was a teenage girl named Kate. "Go, Aron and Charmander!" The Charmander had Dark Red skin and a white tail flame. The Aron had a purple skin instead of black. The metal on it was the same color, but the parts that don't have metal are purple. "Thomas, both the Aron and the Charmander are Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said. "Alright, Go Machop and Elekid!" Thomas called out to his Pokemon. "Aron, use Headbutt! Charmander, use Skull Bash!" "Elekid, use Thunderbolt! Machop, use Karate Chop!" Machop hit Aron hard, but got hit as well. Charmander hit Elekid, but that got it in close range of the Electric-type's Thunderbolt. "Aron, use Metal Claw! Charmander, use Ember!" "Machop, use Vital Throw! Elekid, use ThunderShock!" Machop and Aron collided, but Aron fainted. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Aron. "Go Croagunk!" Elekid and Charmander's attacks hit their targets as well. "Croagunk, use Poison Sting! Charmander, use Shadow Rush!" "Machop, use Shadow Rush! Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Charmander and Machop's hit each other, but knocked out Charmander. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Charmander. Elekid's and Croagunk's attacks hit each other as well. "Return Machop" Thomas recalled his pokemon. Elekid then started to go crazy. "Thomas, Elekid's in Hyper Mode!" "Elekid!" Thomas called Elekid and it calmed down. But Croagunk took the opportunity to use Brick Break on Elekid. "Elekid, use Shadow Rush!" "Croagunk, use Brick Break again!" Elekid attacked and knocked out Croagunk, but took heavy damage as well. "You're good." Kate said. Thomas got some battle money. Thomas then used a Super Potion to heal Elekid.

The last Trainer on the floor was named a boy named Terry. "Go, Dratini and Ponyta!" "Go, Squirtle and Ralts!" The Dratini had a red colored skin and there was blue where there was white. "Thomas, the Dratini is a Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said. "Okay, Squirtle, use Water Gun! Ralts, use Confusion!" "Ponyta, use Flamethrower, Dratini, use Take Down!" Squirtle hit Ponyta hard and doused the Fire attack. Ralts hit Dratini and knocked it back. "Ponyta, use Flame Wheel! Dratini, use Thundershock!" Ralts, use Physic to stop the volts! Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!" Squirtle hit Ponyta and knocked it out. Ralts stopped the volts and got rid of them. "Return Ponyta, go Nidorino!" "Squirtle, use Shadow Rush! Ralts, use Confusion!" "Nidorino, use Horn Attack! Dratini, use Tackle!" Squirtle hit Dratini and it fainted. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Dratini. Ralts then hit Nidorino with some major damage. "Return Squirtle!" Thomas recalled his water Pokemon. "Nidorino, use Poison Sting!" "Ralts, use Physic!" Ralts hit Nidorino and knocked it out. "Man, you're good." Terry said. Thomas got some battle money.

Thomas and Yuki then got up on top of the building. "Hey you two" said someone at an entrance to something. "Make yourselves useful and help us with the intruder inside." Thomas and Yuki then went inside. There were two women and a mand on the floor. It was Silva! "We'll take your Pokemon away like we did with Duking and Shinx!" said one. "I don't think so! Agh!" Silva had taken some damage. "Don't push yourself, we've taken you down!" said the other. "Why don't you pick on someone your size!" Thomas said out loud. The two women looked up. "Hey, your that kid Mike and Rose encountered downstairs! How did you get out of that machine?" "Let's just say an old friend came by and we made up." Thomas said with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Well then, we'll just take you out instead!" Said one of the women. Her name was Amy. "Go Piplup and Grimer!" "Go Pikachu and Ralts!" The Piplup had a Dark Blue covering, a light green body, and the white spots were red. "Thomas, the Piplup is a Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki told Thomas. "Okay then. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Ralts, use Physic!" "Grimer, use Sludge Bomb! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt went straight through the Bubblebeam and zapped Piplup. Grimer hit Ralts, but then Ralts sent it's attack to Grimer and inflicted major damage. "Piplup, use Shadow Bubble! Grimer, use Body Slam!" "Pkiachu, use Thunderbolt! Ralts, use Confusion!" Pikachu went straight for Piplup and knocked it out. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Piplup. "Go Roselia!" Amy said. The Roselia had a Reddish-green skin, and one rose was Orange and the other one was Yellow. "Thomas, the Roselia is a Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said out loud. "Pikachu, Return!" Thomas said to his partner. "Go Charmander!" Ralts attacked Grimer and knocked it out as well. "Reutrn Grimer! Go Snover!" "Return Ralts!" Thomas recalled his Pokemon. "Go Chimchar!" "Roselia, use Razor Leaf, and Snover, use Icy Wind!" "Chimchar, Charmander, double Flamethrower!" The two fire types then releashed flames from their mouths and they hitboth of the opposing pokemon. "Roselia, use Synthesis! Snover, use Ice Beam!" "Chimchar, Charmander, Double Flamethrower again!" They knocked out their targets. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas then caught Roselia. "Unbelievable!" Amy said. Thomas got some battle money.

"My turn" sadi the other woman whose named was Wendy. "I won't lose like Amy! Go Swinub and Mudkip!" The Mudkip's skin was Dark blue and the Orange was Red. The Swinub had Orange fur and Brown stripes. "Thomas, the Mudkip and the Swinub are Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki told her friend. "Okay. Go Magnemite and Magby!" "Mudkip, use Shadow Water! Swinub, use Shadow Ice!" "Magnemite, use Thundershock! Magby, use Flamethrower!" The attacks collided and caused smoke. "Magby, use Ember! Magnemite, Shadow Rush! They then attacked. The smoke cleared and Swinub was knocked out. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Swinub. "Go Poliwhirl!" Wendy said out loud. "Return Magby and Magnemite! Go Pikachu and Elekid!" "Mudkip, use Shadow Water! Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" "Elekid, Pikachu, Double Thunderbolt!" Elekid and Pikachu broke through and knocked out Poliwhirl. "Return, go Quagsire!" "Elekid Return!" Thomas said. "Go Turtwig!" "Mudkip, use Tackle! Quagsire, use Mud Shot!" "Turtwig, use Shadow Energy Ball! Pikachu, use Charge!" Pikachu began charging up it's power, but it also got hit by Mudkip. Turtwig then used it's attack to stop Quagsire's Mudshot. "I think I forgot to mention that I mastered that move we were working on." Pikachu said out loud. "Great!" said Thomas "Now Discharge!" Pikachu let out Electricity and knocked out Mudkip, but not Quagsire. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas then caught Mudkip. "Quagsire, use Mud Shot again!" "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf! Pikachu, use Iron Tail to block that mud!" Pikachu then took out the Mud Shot, and Turtwig then knocked out Quagsire with its grass move. "Unbelievable 2!" Wendy said. Thomas got some battle money.

"I don't believe this!" Wendy said "You snagged all four of our Pokemon!" "Let's get out of here!" Amy said. "Ultra-Rapid Super Fire Dash!" They both said and ran away. "Silva, are you okay?" Thomas akekd. "Yeah, you know Duking don't you?" Silva asked. "Yeah, he asked us to find out what was happening at the Colluseum." Thomas explained. "He also has Duking's Shinx captive." Yuki said. "I'll come with you." Silva said. "Not in the condition your in." Pikachu said. "So you are alive after all!" said a voice from close by. Thomas, Yuki, Pikachu, and Silva looked at the T.V. Screen and saw Miror B. there. "Miror B. you coward! Show yourself to us!" Yuki said angrily. "Oh we'll meet soon, if you want to stop my joy with Shinx!" "Shinx better be okay! Where are you!" Pikachu said out loud! "Meet me at the Cave. That's where I'll be." Miror B. said and the T.V. Went blank. "Hey Thomas look." Pikachu said. There was another file like the one on the ground floor. Thomas read it. "Shadow Pokemon. Pokemon that have had the doors to their hearts artifically closed by us. It is to create strong pokemon totally under our control. What we didn't know is that these Pokemon emit a Black Aura that can't be seen by the human eye. Apparently a young woman has been discovered with the ability to see these black auras. We must take her out of the way if she poses a threat. Shadow Pokemon Lab. Chief Ein." "So they found out about your ability." Thomas said. "But we're already a threat. Me taking out these people and taking their Shadow Pokemon." Thomas said. "I think we should get the team healed Thomas." Yuki said. "Okay." The found some stairs and went down. They also saw an elevator. Before Thomas could go further. Yuki grabbed his arm. "Thomas, I need to tell you something." Yuki said. "What is it?" asked Thomas. Yuki then pulled him toward her and kissed him. Pikachu just looked away. "What was that for?" Thomas asked when Yuki let him go. "I don't know. I guess I just like you a lot, and you've been nice to me and...." Thomas then kissed her. "I like you a lot too Yuki." Thomas said. "Just do it for real!" Pikachu said. "I'm not looking." Thomas and Yuki then kissed for real right on each others lips. After a while they stopped, went down the elevator, found the healing machine, went back upstairs and to the cave.


	7. item finding

At the top of the building, they came across the guy standing guard. "So you two are just more intruders huh?" He asked out loud. "Yeah, so step aside or else we battle." Thomas said. "I choose or else." said the guy whose named was Ryan. "Go Zubat and Baltoy!" The Zubat was Red-colored and the wings were Black. "Thomas, the Zubat is a Shadow Pokemon!" "Okay then, go Mudkip and Ralts!" "Zubat, use Wing Attack! Baltoy, use Rapid Spin!" "Mudkip, use Shadow Water, Ralts, use Confusion!" Baltoy hit Mudkip, but Mudkip then blasted it back with water. Zubat hit Ralts, but Ralts's attack hit it hard. "Mudkip, use Tackle! Ralts, use Shadow Rush!" "Zubat, use Shadow Rush! Baltoy, use Mud-Slap!" Mudkip hit Baltoy, but got hit with the mud. Ralts and Zubat hit each other, but Zubat got knocked out. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas then caught Zubat. "Return Ralts and Mudkip, go Rhyhorn and Bulbasaur!" "Go Flaffy!" "Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" "Baltoy, use Rapid Spin! Flaffly, use Thundershock!" Flaffly attacked, but the attack got abosrbed by Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn then hit Flaffy hard. Bulbasaur knocked out Baltoy. "Return Baltoy. Go Sentret!" "Rhyhorn, use Shadow Rush, Bulbasaur, use Razorleaf!" "Flaffy, use Headbutt! Sentret, use Rollout!" Rhyhorn then hit Sentret, and Bulbasaur got Flaffy down. "Return Flaffy!" "Return Bulbasaur!" "Sentret, use Iron Tail!" "Rhyhorn, use Stomp!" Sentret hit Rhyhorn and caused damage, but Rhyhorn then knocked out Sentret. "I lost!" Ryan exclaimed. Thomas got some battle money. "Fine, enter the cave, but you'll be beaten by Miror B. one way or another." "I'll keep that in mind." Thomas said as he, Pikachu and Yuki went in the Cave.

They searched the floor but found some trainers. First up was a man named Nick. "Go Gulpin and Sneasel!" "Go Aron and Charmander!" The Sneasel was colored Red with a Blue feather. "Thomas, the Sneasel is a Shadow Pokemon!" "Okay then, Aron, use Metal Claw! Charmander, use Ember!" "Gulpin, use Acid, Sneasel, use Icy Wind!" Aron got in front of Charmander and the Acid attack had no affect. Charmander then releashed flames and countered the Icy wind. Aron then attacked Gulpin. "Charmamder, use Shadow Flame! Aron, use Headbutt!" "Gulpin, use Body Slam! Sneasal, use Quick Attack!" Sneasal hit Charmander, but that made the Flamethrower attack more effective. Aron and Gulpin came into contact and knocked each other back. "Sneasal, use Night Slash! Gulpin, use Sludge Bomb!" Aron, use Shadow rush! Charmander, use Dig!" Charmander dug a hole and Sneasal missed. Aron then knocked out Gulpin. "Return Gulpin, go Bagon!" The Bagon had red Skin and the hard head covering was blue. "Bagon's a Shadow Pokemon!" Yuki said. "Okay, Aron return! Go Dratini!" "Charmander, come out and use Flamethrower!" Charmander popped up and knocked out Sneasal. "Snagball Go!" Thomas then caught Sneasal. "Go Nidorino!" "Return Charmander! Go Squirtle!" "Bagon, Shadow Head! Nidorino, use Horn attack!" "Squirtle, use Wate Gun! Dratini, use Shadow Rush!" Dratini and Bagon collided and knocked each other back. Dratini then went into Hyper Mode. Nidorino attacked Squirtle, and Squirtle went into Hyper mode as well and hit Nidorino with a strong Water Gun. "Bagon, Tackle! Nidorino, use Tackle as well!" "Dratini! Squirtle!" Thomas called out and they calmed down, but they got hit with attacks. "Bagon, Shadow Head! Nidorino, use Poison Sting!" "Squirtle, use Bubblebeam! Dratini, use Thunder Wave!" Squirtle then knocked out Bagon. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Bagon. Dratini got hit with poison sting and got poisoned. "Squirtle, use Shadow Rush!" Thomas commanded. He then used an antidote on Dratini and cured the poison. Squirtle knocked out Nidorino. "I can't believe it!" Thomas got some battle money.

They came across another trainer named Tyler. "Go Bellsprout and Noctowl!" (I'm having the Noctowl colored the same way as Ash's. As a tribute to him. The Greatest Pokemon Trainer in the World!) "Thomas, the Noctowl is a Shadow Pokemon!" "Go Starly and Pikachu!" "Noctowl, use Shadow Wing! Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf!" "Starly, use Shadow Rush! Pikachu, use Charge!" Starly and Noctowl collided, and Bellsprout hit Pikachu while charging up power. "Pikachu, use Discharge! Starly, use Aerial Ace!" "Bellsprout, use Ingrain! Noctowl, use Tackle!" Pikachu then unleashed electricity and knocked out Noctowl, but Bellsprout was barely affected. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas then caught Noctowl. "Go Gloom!" "Pikachu, Return!" Pikachu came back. "I understand, they're grass Pokemon. My Attacks won't be very effective." Pikachu said to its partner. "Yeah, Go Chimchar!" "Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf! Gloom, use Petal Dance!" "Chimchar, use Flamethrower on Gloom! Starly, use Aerial Ace on Bellsprout!" Chimchar then got Gloom hurt, and Starly inflicted serious damage on Bellsprout. "Gloom, Bellsprout, double Razor Leaf!" "Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Starly, use Whirlwind!" Chimchar and Starly use the flames and wind to burn the leaves and then knock out both Bellsprout and Gloom. "You're good!" Thomas then got some battle money.

Thomas, Yuki, and Pikachu were walking and then came across a place with items. But there was a person guarding the door. "If you can beat me, all the items will be yours. Go Mothim and Snover!" The Mothim had a bright Red body and blue wings. "Thomas, the Mothim is a Shadow Pokemon!" "Okay then, go Magby and Cyndaquil!" "Mothim, use Silver Wind! Snover, use Icy Wind!" "Magby, Cyndaquil, Double Flamethrower!" The attacks caused steam to come up. "Now Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil then got out smoke. "Magby use Flamethrower!" Magby then spit out flames and hit the two pokemon. The smoke cleared and Snover was knocked out. "Return, go Drifloon!" "Cyndaquil, use Ember! Magby, use Shadow Rush!" "Drifloon, use Stockpile! Mothim, use Hidden Power!" Magby then knocked out Mothim, and Cyndaquil attacked Drifloon while it was storing up energy. "Snagball, Go!" Thomas then caught Mothim. "Return Magby and Cyndaquil, go Pikachu!" "Drifloon, use Stockpile!" Drifloon stockpiled power again. "Pikachu, use Shock Wave!" "Drifloon, use Swallow!" Drifloon swallowed the power it had stored up and regained health. The Shock Wave hit it hard though. "Drifloon, use Shadow Ball!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu broke through the ball and knocked out Drifloon. "I lost!" Thomas got some battle money. "Okay you can get the items." said the man guarding the place. He then left.

They found a bunch of items. A Light Ball, an Electrizer, a Magmerizer, a Reaper Cloth, a Razor Fang, a Razor Claw, and a Protector were there. "These help certain pokemon evolve." Thomas said while collecting them. "I hope we find a way to help out the Shadow Pokemon that I've captured." "But the Light Ball helps me in battle right?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah, so here you go." Pikachu then received the Light Ball. They also found some evolutionary stones. "I hope you're right about finding a way to revert the Shadow Pokemon back to normal." Yuki said. "I do too." Thomas replied. They then kissed and stayed like that for a while, then they went back to exploring.

They came across the woman who tried to get rid of Thomas and Yuki in the green building. "So you are alive after all. I don't know how you survived the laser hand I sent to attack you, but I'll make up for that right now! Go Duskull and Gastly!" The Duskull had a pure black body with a brown face. The Gastly's head was red with blue fog surrounding it. "Thomas, the Duskull and the Gastly are both Shadow Pokemon!" "Okay then, go Charmander and Mudkip!" "Gastly, Duskull, Dark Ball!" "Charmander, use Flamethrower! Mudkip, use Shadow Water!" The attacked, but the ball hit them hard. "For some Chiper Peons, if there's an attack that already has the term shadow, then the name is changed to dark!" "Charmander, Mudkip return! Go Umbreon and Pikachu!" Umbreon came out, before Pikachu could come out, the lady activated a strange device. "This thing allows me to stop you from getting other Pokemon out. Now you can only use Umbreon!" "Cheater!" Yuki said. "Well you're friend's from Team Snagem, so he's a criminal too!" "EX-criminal. I'm trying to make-up for my mistakes!" Thomas said. Out of nowhere a Sableye and Gible came out. The Gible ate the device and the Sableye attacked the woman. They then retreated to Pikachu. "Hey guys, how's it been?" Pikachu asked them. "You know them?" Thomas asked. "While we weren't gettign along, I made friends with them. I left as soon as I heard about the Snagem hideout being blown up. It looks like my friends want to join us." Pikachu explained. "Well then welcome." Thomas said. "Well if the device is broken, then come on out Cacnea and Spinerak!" "Alright, go guys!" Thomas said. "Cacnea, use Needle Arm! Spinerak, use Poison Sting! Gastly, use Night Shade, and Duskull use Dark Ball!" "Gible, use Dragon Pulse! Sableye and Umbreon, Double Dark Pulse! and Pikachu use Thunder!" The attacks from Thomas's Pokemon got through and knocked out Duskull and Spinerack. "Go Snagball!" Thomas then caught Duskull. "Return Umbreon and Gible." The waited on the side lines. "Gastly, use Darkball! Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" "Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Sableye, use Shadow Claw!" Sableye took out Cacnea while Pikachu stopped the Dark Ball. "Return Sableye!" Sableye then waited. "Gastly, Night Shade!" "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu then knocked out Gastly. "Snagball Go!" Thomas then caught Gastly. The woman then ran off. Thomas then threw two pokeballs to Sableye and Gible, and they were caught. He also return Umbreon to its pokeball.


	8. Miror B's downfall

Hey guys. Look, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the summer delay. Updating my stories just hasn't been on my mind. I hope you like this chapter.

Thomas, Yuki, and Pikachu then found some stairs and went down them. They found a healing machine and Thomas then healed all of his pokemon. They found some more trainers though. Thomas battled them and got a Murkrow with Red and Orange feathers, a Phanphy with reversed colors, and a Swinub with black fur and pink stripes. They then came across the lady who was at the counter and tried to get rid of Thomas and Yuki. "Hey, you're alive! But how can that be?" "Let's just say an old friend came back in time." Thomas replied. "That would be me." Pikachu finished. "Well then I'll get rid of you now! Go Kibago and Machop!" The two pokemon came out. The Kibago had Blue skin and the thing coming out of it's head was yellow. "How did you get THAT Pokemon?" Thomas asked out loud. "The Isshu region we discovered has pokemon that we took and turned into Shadow pokemon." "Well then, Go Starly and Dratini!" "Machop, use Karate Chop! Kibago, use Slash!" "Starly use Wing Attack! Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Kibago and Dratini hit each other, but Dratini gave Kibago more damage. Machop hurt Starly a little, but Starly inflicted serious damage onto Machop. "Kibago, use Shadow D. Claw! Machop, use Mach Punch!" "Dratini, use Headbutt! Starly, use Quick Attack!" They collided again, but Kibago got knocked out. "Snag ball, Go!" Thomas then captured Kibago. "Go Vulpix!" "Starly return, go Squirtle!" "Vulpix, use Heat Wave! Machop, use Focus Punch!" "Squirtle, use BubbleBeam! Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" The Heat Wave and Bubblebeam collided and made steam. Dratini then knocked out Machop. "Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" "Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle then dealt the final blow. Thomas then got some battle money. "So you beat me, you're no match for Miror B.!" The lady then left. Thomas and Yuki then found another healing machine and a tunnel.

They then found Miror B. and four Ludicolo dancing to some music. "So you decided to show up huh?" Miror B. taunted. "Yeah I came, it's time for you to hand over Shinx!" Thomas then demanded. "You seem to be eager to help that Pokemon, is it because you want it for your own?" Miror B. asked. "I'm done with taking other people's Pokemon. I'm not at Team Snagem anymore, but you seem to know something about it, but What?" Thomas replied. "I'm not telling you anything, and they probably figured you betray them so they kept you in the dark. Anyway, Let the music Play!" Miror B. said ready to battle. "You two, come on over." Miror B. said to two Ludicolo. "Alright then, go Espeon and Umbreon!" "Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf and Water Gun!" "Espeon, use Psybeam! Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Espeon then broke through the Razor Leaf and hit the First Ludicolo, while Umbreon hit the second one with a powerful Dark Pulse. "Ludicolo, use Rain Dance and Surf!" The first one brought out rain and the second one hit both of Thomas's Pokemon. "Espeon, use Psychic! Umbreon, use Secret Power!" "Double Razor Leaf!" They all hit one another, but a Ludicolo got knocked out. Miror B. brought it back to its ball. The other one got healed with the water from Rain dance. "Ludicolo, go!" "Espeon, use Swift! Umbreon, use Bite!" "Ludicolo, both of you use Water Gun!" They knocked out both Espeon and Umbreon, but the weaker Ludicolo got knocked out as well. "Return, go Makuhita and Sableye!" "Return! Go Ludicolo!" The Ludicolo that didn't get knocked out was healed a bit from Rain Dance. "Sableye, use Shadow ball! Makuhita, use Cross Chop!" "Ludicolo, Magical Leaf and Water Pulse!" They all got hit with attacks, but the Ludicolo got healed thanks to the Rain Dance. "Both of you use Razor Leaf!" "Makuhita, use Arm Thrust! Sableye, use Dark Pulse!" They all got knocked out, but at least the Rain stopped. Miror B. return his remaining pokemon to their balls. "Your good, but now for the big stuff! Go Caturne!" It had Light blue skin and the spikes on it were pink. "That's your Shadow Pokemon, Right?" Thomas asked. "Yes it is." Miror b. Replied. "I can see the Black Aura!" Yuki said. "Go Chimchar!" Thomas called out. "Caturne, use Needle Arm!" "Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" They hit, but Chimchar inflicted more damage. "Caturne, use Pin missile!" "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar then hit Caturne hard, but then.. "Caturne, use Focus Punch!" It then hit Chimchar and the fire monkey fainted. "You'll pay for that!" Thomas said. "Go Pikachu!" "Caturne, use Dark Pulse!" "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu then dodged the attacked. "Caturne, jump and Focus punch!" "Pikachu, wait for it!" Caturne came close and then. "Thunder!" Pikachu then zapped Caturne and it fainted. "Snagball, go!" Thomas then captured it. "NOOOOOOOO! I can't believe this!" Miror B. exclaimed. Thomas then got some battle money.

"I'll get my revenge on you, but for now you win. I'm outta here!" Miror B. then escaped. Thomas, Yuki, and Pikachu then heard something. "I think it's Shinx!" Yuki said! They went through a door, and found the pokemon. "Good, it doesn't have a Black Aura." Yuki said. "Thomas, Yuki!" A voice said. Duking and Silva came running. "Shinx you're safe." Shinx was happy to see its owner. "Miror B. got away, but Shinx is safe." Yuki told Duking. "Duking, I don't know what to say." Silva said. "It's Alright, let's just get out of here." They then went to Duking's place.

"I'm glad you guys saved Shinx. Any later, and Shinx could've been made a Shadow Pokemon." Duking told the gang. "We were just glad to help out." Thomas said. Shinx then said something to Duking. "I see. Well Thomas, it looks like that Shinx wants to go with you. Is that okay?" "Sure it is." Thomas said in reply. Shinx then joined the group. Thomas, Yuki, and Pikachu then went to the cave where the kids where. "Thanks for saving Shinx." Marcia said. Just take good care of him okay?" "Okay." said Yuki. The boy came up and said. "Hi, my name is Secc. We're trying to hook up with other kids from different towns and find out about the group Miror B. works for. Can I have your PDA number." PDA means Pokemon digital assistant. "Of course." Thomas said. He, Yuki, and Pikachu then went outside to have the rest of their journey.


End file.
